Fishtronaut Season 2 Episode 90 "666 Case"
You know, I love this Brazilian-Canadian-American Cartoon called "Fishtronaut"! If you don't know what Fishtronaut is, then, Fishtronaut is a Brazilian-Canadian-American Cartoon! Its about this Astronaut Fish named Fishtronaut, who has 2 best friends go solving Mysteries! Their names are; Marina and Zeek. Marina is a Girl who has plans! Zeek is a Monkey who is Crazy and Fun! And this Bubble was called "The Pop"! What The Pop does is give Fishtronaut, Marina, and Zeek awards. The WORST Part on June 13, 2018 is that I seen The DISTURBING Final Season 2 Episode of Fishtronaut! When I was about to watch Adult Swim, it was Fishtronaut on Cartoon Network! I said "Fishtronaut is airing on Cartoon Network, YEAH"! This AD came on for a SPECIAL Episode COMING ON! The Episode began with The NORMAL Season 2 Intro! The title of The Episode was called "666 Case"! The Episode begans with Fishtronaut and Marina standing their. Their eyes are GONE! So Fishtronaut and Marina were still standing their! Then, it cut to The view of The Park! Its similar to a Season 1 Episode "The Case of the Lost Critter"! Marina is curious that the baby lives underwater instead of living on land. Fishtronaut then asks Rosy Barb that there is an unknown lost baby in the park. Suddenly, Billy and Mac have a baby creature by forcing it to have some of their snacks while their conversations bother Marina on the search for the lost baby. Billy and Mac are forcing the small creature to have some of their snacks, but it won't eat their snacks. The gang meets them what the twins were doing and were trying to feed the small creature (thought to be their pet). The small creature from the river doesn't feel happy, refuses to eat some of Billy and Mac's snacks, and wants to go back to its home with its mother and the creature comes from the rivers. The twins decide to return the small creature to the trio. Having retrieved the creature, the trio decides to return it to its mother. However, the trio is curious to find what critter the three found. Fishtronaut uses his invention the Critterdex to help identify different types of animals. Then, Fishtronaut and Marina spotted Zeek's Dead Body! Then, Marina pulled out a knife and staph herself at her Heart! Then, The Episode got broken, 'cause, their was a Black Screen for 4 minutes! But, The Cartoon Network logo was still on! After The Black Screen, Fishtronaut showed up! He said in Portuguese "VOCÊ FEZ ESTE PARA MIM !!!!!!!" which said in English on the top "YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!!!!". The Episode Ends with Fishtronaut going to The Water, pulling out a Gun, and shooting himself in the Head! Then, The Credits were............bright and colorful. I hold The 2 Screenshots! I am showing them to you! -''OMIGavin4life a.k.a. Gavin Ferrell'' Category:Death Category:Suicide Category:Suggested Reading Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Dismemberment Category:Shock Ending Category:Theory Category:True Stories